


Darkness Never Fades

by shiftingweather



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingweather/pseuds/shiftingweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I've thrown myself into the deep end writing wise. This is basically just a death scene so there is death (gasp). If you came here expecting rainbows and happy Will I think it is time to leave.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Darkness Never Fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGirlTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/gifts).



> Okay, I've thrown myself into the deep end writing wise. This is basically just a death scene so there is death (gasp). If you came here expecting rainbows and happy Will I think it is time to leave.

Will has never felt so alive. While that statement itself may sound cliché, in this situation it is just plain horrifying. Not many want to die at the hands of another, and for Will he could safely safe a month ago he was one of those people. He couldn't recall when this changed. Most likely when he met his killer. Although, looking back, it was possible he had always honed the terrifying, undisclosed desire. 

The cold bite of snow was making its way into his soul. Standing outside in the middle of winter would do that to anyone. Will didn't want to die inside the house. There was no point dirtying the beautiful interior design. The forest was the ideal scene. It would be weeks maybe even months before somebody reported his frozen corpse in the woods. It was likely they wouldn't even report him missing before then, thinking he had run off in a fit of mental induced insanity. Maybe Will Graham had finally cracked. 

The leafless trees held secrets that Will could only guess. Their bare limbs exposed to the harsh elements resembled that of a skeleton. The thin, boney branches piercing the sky. They had seen so many horrible acts of inhumanity during their lives. At the setting of the sun, there will be yet another to add to their trove. 

His killer was yet to arrive. All Will could think about was the immanent death sentence that hung over his shoulders, and he liked it. The thought of his life being taken by the one he loved most brought about one of the most spectacular emotions he has ever felt. It was something he couldn't even begin to explain. A mixture of euphoria and anticipation teamed with adrenalin.

Hannibal never really gave him a chance. The psychiatrist wormed his way into Will's mind and found a way to control him with out the need of physical abuse. Will didn't mind though, not one bit. He would gladly lay down his life for Hannibal, and that is exactly what he was going to prove this very afternoon. 

Sitting in the snow waiting for his death. What a sight he was. His dark hair soaked by falling snowflakes that had melted and matted his hair. Clothes stiff and covered in snow. His glasses had frozen over long ago and were now resting in their new home on the ground. The air he breathed out in puffs floating visibly in front of his face. Will was briefly reminded of childhood winters spent pretending to be dragons in the snow. 

Darkness was nearing and has Hannibal finally arrived. Silent as Death, which in this case, Will thinks he is. The elegant man didn't say a word. He emerged from the trees shrouded in shadows. Their dark, whispy fingers gripping him tightly. His fair completing further paled by the soft white glow of the snow. 

Will stood to great his death. They stood face to face surrounded by the quietness of the forest. Will couldn't take it any longer. Throwing himself onto the other man, Will caught his lips with his own. A final display of affection before the finale. They embraced each other warmly, their love melting the frost that had settled into Wills chest. 

Standing back, Hannibal rested his hands softly against Will's face. He asked Will, "Are you ready?" To which he responded with a strong "Yes." The psychiatrist pulled the hunting knife from seemingly nowhere. It's edge flashing in the sun's final rays. Will closed his eyes and waited for Hannibal to make the final move. 

The wood was silent when the knife entered his torso. It's cold metal cutting its way through skin and muscle. Inhaling loudly, Will opened his eyes to meet Hannibal's own. His killer was muttering sweet nothings to the younger man as he gently lay him on the ground to die. Blood filled coughs escaped his mouth as he waited for the darkness to consume him. Hannibal rose from the ground and removed his knife from Wills chest but not before softly placing a kiss on his forehead. 

As the final moments of Will's life played out before his eyes he swear he saw a Stag turn and make its way back into the woods.


End file.
